


Tipping the scales

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic





	Tipping the scales

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer.” The proprietor said as MkVennia walked into the store. “How did that feather work out?”

“Great! Do you have any more?” SHe asked, grinning widely. The proprietor stood completely stunned. He had held onto the feather tokens for a few years and no one had shown any interest. 

“Yeah, I got three more…” MkVennia placed a bag on the counter. 

“There you go, one hundred and fifty gold for them.” Still trying to recover from shock, he grabbed the feathers and held them out. “I’ll also need some rope. Maybe two hundred feet.” The man silently gave her the rope. “Thanks.” MkVennia flashed a predatory smile.

 

“Wait, what is the plan again?” Rina asked, trying to wrap her head around everything.

“We are going to arm Ernest to the teeth so he can fight against the demon lord. The rest of us will attack the cultists and any other demons.” Marius explained patiently.

“What about the dragon lord?” Helena interrupted. The others nodded. Marius pursed their lips. 

“I have an idea.” MkVennia said as she jogged up to the party. “I was making some arrangements for that.” As if on cue, three young copper dragons came running out of the woods, romping and snapping playfully at each other. The party, all except for Marius, blanched at the sight of the dragons. “They can help keep the dragon lord busy and I will bring him to the ground with these.” She held out three feathers. Helena groaned and RIna just laughed.

“We are putting our fate in three adolescent dragons and a crazy jungle lady.” Rina shook her head. “Just tell me that this is going to work.”

“It will work. If we can get him onto the ground we can kill that mean dragon.” MkVennia said. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Marius asked as MkVennia mounted one of the dragons.

“No. I don’t think this will work.” She admitted to the party leader.

“Still, good luck. I hope this helps.” They quickly cast a spell on MkVennia. The largest of the copper dragons, Hysksk, butted his head against Marius before taking off, MkVennia desperately holding onto the back frills. She felt exhilarated as the dragon flew through the air.

“Do you feel like this all of the time?” SHe shouted.

“No, we also swim deep under the water. But grandpa says you can’t breath underwater. Is that true.” Hysksk asked.

“Yes. We can only breath air.” 

“Why be human? Dragon sounds more fun. Do you want to become a dragon?” He asked. 

“Maybe later.” MkVennia called out. “Just try to focus. Get me on the black one’s back and we can play later.” Hysksk nodded and started flying around the ponderous, gargantuan black dragon. Her mount started rolling over and Making tight spirals. MkVennia’s blood ran cold and her hands were bleeding from how hard she was holding the scales. 

“Sorry.” Hysksk said, looking back. “Maybe when you are a dragon, this will be more fun.” 

“Probably.” MkVennia tried to keep her lunch down. “Ok, I’m going to jump.” With a deep breath, she gathered her ki and jumped from Hysksk’s back and landed onto the black dragon’s back. “Ok, time to attach the anchors and become a dragon. Piece of cake.”


End file.
